IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2020)
Posted by phtvradiosked on January 5, 2020 Schedule :Monday-Friday :4:30 am (replay) - :Mon: Lingkod Kaibigan :Tue: Forum ni Randy :Wed: Veronica Files :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Fri: Crime Desk :4:55 am - Oh My Gising! :8 am - Bitag Live :9 am - SpongBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :9:25 am - KapinoyLand :9:50 am - :Mon & Thurs: NBA (live via satellite) :Tue: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Tagalog dub) :Wed: The Penguins of Madagascar (Tagalog dub) :Fri: Beware the Batman (Tagalog dub) :10:15 am - :Tue, Wed & Fri: Kaibigan Cinema :12 nn - Headline 13 :12:30 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :2:45 pm - About Time :3:15 pm - Julie Vega :4 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :4:30 pm - Serbisyong Kaibigan :5:30 pm - Du30 on Duty :6 pm - Class of Lies :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Computer Man (2019 remake) :8:30 pm - Open Arms :9 pm - :Mon: PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula :Tue: Cooltura :Wed: IBCinema :Thurs: Sic O'Clock News :Fri: T.O.D.A.S. :10 pm - :Tue: T.O.D.A.S. (replay) :Thurs: Arnelli in da Haus :Fri: DMZ TV Danze Party :10:30 pm - :Wed: Travel Time :11 pm - Tutok 13 :12 mn - :Mon: Forum ni Randy :Tue: Veronica Files :Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Thurs: Crime Desk :Fri: Lingkod Kaibigan :12:30 am - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :4:30 am - El Shaddai :6 am - Power to Unite with Elvira :6:30 am - Makabayang Duktor :7 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :7:30 am - Voltes V :8 am - Sailor Moon Crystal :8:30 am - Talents Academy :9 am - Battle of the Brains :10 am - NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Iskul Bukol :8 pm - Talent ng Bayan :9 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :10 pm - ONE Championship :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:30 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :5 am - Kerygma TV :6 am - TV Healing Mass for the Homebound :7 am - Badanamu: The TV Series (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - SpongBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :8 am - Kamen Rider Zi-O : 8:30 am - Chinatown TV : 9:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) :11:45 am - PO13 :1:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm - Sarah G. Live :9 pm - Kaibigan Sinerama :10:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:15 pm - Sunday's Big Night :1:15 am to 2:45 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 sked (1/4/20) :4:30 am - Regular programming :10 am - NBA: Miami Heat vs. Indiana Pacers :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - Computer Man marathon :5 pm - The Best of 2019 PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen :7 pm - Iskul Bukol :8 pm - Talent ng Bayan :9 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :10 pm - ONE Championship :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:30 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :IBC 13 sked (1/5/20) :5 am - Regular programming :9:30 am - NBA: San Antonio Spurs vs. Milwaukee Bucks :11:45 am - PO13 :1:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) :3 pm - NBA: 5 pm - NBA: :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm - Sarah G. Live :9 pm - Kaibigan Sinerama: Una sa Bakbakan :10:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:15 pm - Sunday's Big Night: Black Water :1:15 am to 2:45 am - El Shaddai